


Scars

by ChemCat



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian craves all things beautiful. Can a beauty be scarred yet still captivating? That depends on the definition of beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Klaus & Co belong to Aoike Yasuko.  
> Beta reader: mprice. Thank you!

**Scars**

 

They weren’t really bothering him – the scars. Over the years, he’d learned they were the price he had to pay for staying alive. No…they weren’t a bother but … it was hardly a pretty view.

 

_“I live for all things beautiful.” **[1]**_

 

They weren’t a bother…

 ***

“No, I don’t need your dubious skills, Lord Gloria!”

“They weren’t so dubious when you needed my help in Vatican.”

“Shh! That’s still top-secret, you wanker!”

“Now, now, Major. The name calling isn’t necessary.”

“It’s just a statement of the fact.”

“Hardly. Besides, it was simply rude.”

“Sod off.”

 

The Major leans over the table to examine a map, which is promptly being snagged from under his nose.

 

“You fucking thief! Give that back!”

“I only want to help.”

“Like hell you do! You just want to know the exact location—”

“Come on, Major. You can kill two birds with one stone.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll get your documents and I’ll get the statuette.”

“That’s one bird. I wonder how the other one would sing if I called the ICPO now.”

 

Lord Gloria is used to the officer’s threats. The worst part however, is that from time to time, the Major actually acts on them.

 

“You forget, Major, that _you_ will have to open the safe—”

“Plastique will do fine. Now get out!”

 

In a wink, the Earl was gone – with the map. Eberbach cursed.

 ***

“I knew it! You went to see that German! How could you? When there was this huge sale in the supermarket!”

“Relax, Mr. James, I got something precious.”

“You’ve stolen his watch? Some cash?”

“Mr. James! I _do_ have my pride.”

“Recently you’re too choosy. It brings no income! And this map looks cheap!”

“Mr. James, please, do some accounting. Mr. Bonham?”

“Aye, m’lord?”

“Please, bring me a pencil. I have several things to write down.”

“Right.”

“Codes? Or have you seen something chea—”

“Mr. James. Accounting.”

 

As Lord Gloria starts scribbling, James sniffs and Bonham smirks.

 ***

“Why, Major, what a coincidence to meet you here.”

“You wanker! How’d you get here?”

“You gave me the map, remember?”

“You stole it! But if you’re already here, make yourself useful and crack this safe open.”

“As far as I know, you have some explosives in your … trousers.”

 

Eberbach ostensibly ignores the innuendo. “You’re quieter.”

 

There are steps in the corridor. The two men hide behind the door and Eroica leans on the Major.

 

“Say, is that a Magnum in your pocket or … oh, it was. Pity.”

“Get to work or the first bullet is for you, whatever waste it may be.”

“The gunshot will be heard.”

“I have a silencer.”

“How convenient.”

“Stop rubbing against me, you degenerate, and get to work!”

 

The Earl smirks and kneels in front of the safe. “Major, please _do_ behave. You don’t want to destroy anything here.”

“I told you to—”

“Yes, yes. Watch the entrance if you would.”

 

Opening the safe takes no more than two minutes. The precious, amber statuette practically smiles at his new owner.

 

“Come to me, my beauty.”

 

Eberbach freezes.

 

“Isn’t it exquisite, Major?”

“No, now move!”

 

The officer fumbles for the microfilm.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

As silently as they came, the two men leave the house. When they are well beyond the line of sight, Eroica giggles.

 

“We have to do that more often, Major.”

“Was?”

“Work together.”

“ _Nein!”_

 

Eberbach drives away leaving, a not too surprised thief behind.

 ***

  _“Come to me, my beauty.”_

 

The words are following the Major when he enters the hotel. They slid down his skin, when he strips to take a shower. They glide down his body as the warm water cleans him of dirt and sweat. They fall down the drain with every droplet that, just a minute ago, were touching and kissing him as they went.

 ***

The moon illuminates the room as the officer plops down on the bed and falls asleep. In his dream, a shadow reaches towards his suddenly naked left arm and traces the scar.

 

_“I remember this one, Major. Alaska, a little hut, you and me.”_

 

Eberbach wakes up covered in sweat.

 

“Was it a nightmare, Major?”

“What the fuck are you doing here? I’m calling the police!”

“No need for that. I’ll be gone as soon as ...”

“What?”

“Thou grant me thy kiss.”

**“ _Get the hell out of here, you perverted English fop_!”**

“I’ll take that as a refusal.”

“Of course! Now get the fuck out!”

 

Eroica stares intently at the officer’s collarbone.

 

“Stop that!”

“I’m awfully sorry, Major. Do you … do you have more scars?”

 

Eberbach covers his neck.

 

“I said _get out_!”

“Oh, you do, don’t you? I remember the one on your left arm. Alaska, a little hut, you and me.”

 

All Eberbach can do is stare. “Figures _you_ would remember.”

“But of course, Major.”

 

Dorian smiles radiantly. The officer turns his head.

 

“So, Major, about the ki—”

 

The thief has no time to finish as Eberbach spins him around and kicks him out of the room, slamming the door behind.

 

**“ _Get the fuck out!_ ”**

  *******

Three hours later, the Major is startled by a loud “thump” in the corridor. He opens the door and the Earl stumbles and rolls in with another loud **_thump_**.

 

“What the fuck are you still doing here?”

“Waiting for you to let me in?”

 

Eberbach curses under his breath. “Do you ever lose that happy-go-lucky attitude?”

“I try not to.”

“And for real?”

“I do but … I was waiting to tell you something.” The thief gets up, prepared to dash. “I would kiss _each_ of your scars to make it better, Major.”

 

If it hadn’t been for his preparations—and reflexes—Dorian would never have dodged the ashtray. Or the clock for that matter.

 ***

When the morning comes, Eberbach wakes with an unusual smile. Scars be damned.

 

THE END

  


* * *

[1] Dorian “Seven Days In September” Part 3 Vol.10, p. 33


End file.
